zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isdrakthül
Please use a level two header for new topics. Just wanna let you know Monobook Theme Hi Drakky, I was wondering if you could vote in the Monobook Theme forum? We have ten straight supports so far, but since you are a heavily active contributor on this site, it'd be greatly appreciated if you could voice your opinion too. We just want to make sure that all of our heavily active users have voted and voiced their opinions so that it's not a shock when the skin changes and they weren't ready and don't like it. Thank you. --'BassJapas' 21:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sidebar Box It works, it just shows up as yellow on white. --'BassJapas' 16:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Derivative of f(x)=log(x) yeH: eR kniL hsiniM- !uoy od oS Alpha Zero When a user creates a talk page or user page like that, there's no point editing it to remove it when the user is blocked, seeing how an admin will get to it and delete it. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 21:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :By that rationale, there's no reason to use the speedy deletion notice at all because an admin will get to it and delete it anyway. In this instance, Minish forgot to delete the pages and I wasn't sure if any other admins were still on, so putting up the notice was the best course of action. Make since? -'Isdrak ' 21:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohhhh, I didn't know you put the deletion tag up. I thought you had just left him a message or blanked it, and when I went to check, it was already deleted, so I wasn't able to see it. My apologies --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 21:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Whatever your title was My apologies, and I wasn't angry at you, I'm actually dealing with a lot of stuff that went down today and early this morning, so I'm just a bit on edge all around. Which is why I left the IRC, because I just need time to myself. I'd also appreciate it if you'd remove the message, or at least the link, as it has the DCC chat request which shows my IP. Thanks. --Jäzzi(Talk) 21:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Umlauts Just wondering, since I was thinking about changing my username to Jazzi, but due to Jazzi being a taken username, I was stumped for a while. And then today while playing Animal Crossing I needed an umlaut for a code, so I'm like "THAT'S HOW" but then I wanted to make sure you'd be okay with it. So yeah, would you be fine with that?* *Reason for asking this is because a lot of people I know hate if you do something they've done previously and before you. I doubt you're like that, but I just wanna make sure it's okay. --[[User:Jäzzi|''Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 00:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to, I guess. However, you should probably consider the inconvenience that diacritics of any kind can pose while logging in before you go through with the change. After all, you can only change your name once. -'Isdrak ' 02:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, and then the redirects. Considering the fact the dictatorship doesn't do a good job removing them. --[[User:Jäzzi|Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 03:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Γρεεκ Υ μυστ βε α κωικ λερνερ το ρεμεμβερ ιτ αλλ. -'Minish Link' 23:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Mail Hmm? Just got the private message on IRC and to put it simply, I'm confused. If you want to catch me, I'll be on IRC the rest of the night, but other than that I have school and what not. Jazzi 21:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was just wondering who all was still on the IRC, so I used /query to check a few people. You were sleeping, so I just left without really saying anything. -'Isdrak ' 23:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, makes sense. Wasn't home for a while so IRC wasn't up. We changed channels since #Zeldapedia-IRC stopped being Zeldapedia people, we've switched to a new channel with a name that can't be said here. If you want to hop into our party just /query me and I'll give you the channel name. Don't know if you'll want to be part since it's probably a ton of people you don't know. Jazzi 23:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) =O Drakky! Are you coming back? Hope you are, you were a great asset to the team. =O I cannot express how happy I was to see your name in the Recent Changes. I know we weren't on friendliest terms the last time you were here consistently, and the last time you were here I was away for a good week, but aljfjdsalkfjlakjlk I hope you stay! :Dunno. I've actually been checking the recent changes every few days or so the entire time, but I've pretty much been too lazy to do any editing. I guess we'll see. How has everything been going? -'Isdrak ''' 17:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm still dealing with the same things I was way back when, but I've learned to handle them better. Hmm, I don't have many interesting things that have happened. I might be graduating next year, which is awesome since I was supposed to be held back twice due to what I was dealing with and how I was handling them. As for the wiki, we've gotten new users and lost quite a few older users. Some people just don't come on anymore, but at one point, you move on y'know? So while it's sad we've lost them, it's good they're out there getting a "life". oops gosh man Im really sorry, I thought it was my profile page thingy. anyway, sorry. :| -Longshot-lover- (forgot how to sign dont know what im gonna do with myself) Recent Edit I've seen it on several other pages...-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 04:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) DenimMage and A Link to the Past Walkthrough Why are you vandalizing my material?! You deleted my whole walkthrough, replaced it with a Speedy Deletion tag, and changed my link to it on the walkthroughs page. I've already brought it up to an admin. Edit: Thanks for informing me. Man, I thought I lost a whole day's worth of work. What a relief. Sorry I thought you ruined my page. I was working on it as it was moved, so I wish you would have messaged me or put it on the Talk section of the page. But thanks.